


No Strings Attatched

by thybemusicals



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Zoe Murphy, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Alana Beck, Lesbian Alana Beck, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Alana Beck, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thybemusicals/pseuds/thybemusicals
Summary: It all started as a mistake. At least, that’s what Alana told herself. If they hadn’t gone out that night, celebrating Zoe’s being top of her class at their college, it would have never happened. If Zoe hadn’t been so clingy, if Alana hadn’t let her better judgement fly out the window, if Jared hadn’t bought them that cab. The list went on.Alana would tell herself anything to avoid realizing what had actually happened.A “friends with benefits” AU that- yeah, we all know how this is going to end.





	No Strings Attatched

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! 
> 
> This was supposed to be a song fic for Sleeping With A Friend and this is what happened lol
> 
> No smut bc idk how to write it and I don’t have any experience with it :D
> 
> I don’t know what else to put so just uhhhhhhhhh please read this self indulgent garbage lol
> 
> //there will be future chapters\\\

It all started as a mistake. At least, that’s what Alana told herself. If they hadn’t gone out that night, celebrating Zoe’s being top of her class at their college, it would have never happened. If Zoe hadn’t been so clingy, if Alana hadn’t let her better judgement fly out the window, if  _ Jared _ hadn’t bought them that cab. The list went on.

 

Alana would tell herself anything to avoid realizing what had actually happened. 

 

Unfortunately for her, she had no choice whether to confront what had happened or not, because Zoe made her confront it. Rather aggressively. 

 

“Alana! Open your door, I know you’re in there, I  _ just _ talked to your roommate!” Zoe banged her fist on Alana’s door. 

 

“I’m busy!” 

 

“We’re on break, so that’s a lie!” The knocking stopped. “Listen…. I want to talk about last night.”

 

Against her better judgement, Alana opened the door a crack. 

 

“What about it?” 

 

“I want it to happen again.”

 

In a small voice, Alana asked, “What?”

 

“I mean, obviously, if you didn’t want that, we don’t have to. I was just- i thought it could be fun, or something. No strings attached or anything…. just. Just like last night?” 

 

“I, uh-“

 

“You don’t- you don’t have to answer right now. Or ever. I won’t bring it up again. Just know that…. the offer is there. No strings attached.” 

 

And with that, Zoe turned around and headed down the hallway, leaving a flustered and confused Alana standing in her doorway alone. 

 

  * -•———————————•-•



 

_ UselessLesbian: JARED IM HAVING A CRISIS _

_ Kinky: and this is my problem? _

_ UselessLesbian: YES BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR FAULT _

_ Kinky: and how is that _

_ UselessLesbian: YOU BOUGHT US A CAB _

_ Kinky: oh my god you guys fucked _

_ UselessLesbian: that’s nOT THE POINT _

_ UselessLesbian: I mean, yes _

_ UselessLesbian: BUT THE PROBLEM _

_ UselessLesbian: IS THAT ZOE _

_ UselessLesbian: WANTS IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN _

_ Kinky: the girl of your dreams wants to fuck you more than once _

_ Kinky: and you think that’s a problem _

_ UselessLesbian: YES _

_ Kinky: how the fuck is that a problem _

_ UselessLesbian: BECAUSE I ALSO WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN _

_ Kinky: I don’t see how this is a problem _

_ UselessLesbian: because I don’t know how to talk to people and how would I even do that??? just show up at her place like “hey Zoe I also want what happened last night to happen again do you want to schedule a time or should we just start making out on the couch now _

_ Kinky: Lana _

_ Kinky: chill _

_ Kinky: just text her _

_ Kinky: here, I’ll make it simple. I’ll write the text for you _

_ Kinky: all you have to do is copy and paste _

_ Kinky: Zoe, I would definitely like to engage in sexual activities with you again and I’m overjoyed that you also wish to engage in such activities. Below, I’m leaving my personal email, with which you can message and we can schedule a time to engage in sexual acts together. Good evening.  _

_ UselessLesbian: jared take this seriously _

_ Kinky: is that NOT something you would say? _

_ UselessLesbian: N O _

_ Kinky: okay okay here _

_ Kinky: I’m free this afternoon _

_ Kinky: just send that _

_ Kinky: it’s foolproof _

_ UselessLesbian: damn it I hope you’re right _

_ Kinky: I’m always right _

_ Kinky: but don’t come texting me about this again _

_ Kinky: I want to know ZERO of the details _

 

  * _-•———————————•-•_



 

_ UselessLesbian: hey Zoe _

_ UselessLesbian: I’m free this afternoon _

 

Alana threw her phone on her bed. 

 

“I can’t do this,” she said out loud to herself. “This is ridiculous.”

 

Her phone buzzed. 

 

_ CluelessBisexual: my place or yours? _

_ UselessLesbian: yours? I think my roommate is going to be home tonight _

_ CluelessBisexual: good with me :) _

 

Oh, god, Alana was in over her head. 

 

  * _-•———————————•-•_



 

“Alana? Why the hell are you calling me?” 

 

“Connor! Thank goodness you answered! Listen, I’m going over to Zoe’s tonight and-“

 

“Hold on,  _ you’re  _ the one she was talking about?”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Connor laughed. “Man, she texted me and Evan  _ freaking out _ about tonight.  _ Connor, what do I wear? Evan, what if she doesn’t like it?  _ It was hilarious.” 

 

“Crap! So she’s already getting ready? What do you even wear for something like this? See, this is a situation I would  _ usually _ call Zoe in, but we both know I  _ can’t do that _ . Connor. Help.”

 

“Okay, listen, no matter what you wear, it’s not going to matter. You’re fucking. It’s not like many clothes are involved.” 

 

“ _ CONNOR!”  _

 

“Hey, I’m telling the truth.” Alana could hear the smirk in his voice. 

 

“Never mind, I’ll figure it out myself.” She sighed and hung up, sitting on her bed in defeat. 

 

_ This would be easier if you weren't head over heels for her _ , Alana thought, thinking back to Zoe’s insistent “no strings attached” statement. 

 

_ Just don’t think about it. Throw on a tank top and some jeans. You’ll be fine.  _

 

  * _-•———————————•-•_



 

_ You’ll be fine.  _ That’s what Alana told herself before she headed to Zoe’s house that second night. And every night after that. 

 

But Alana was not fine. 

 

She knew what she had with Zoe was separate from their friendship. She knew that. She didn’t  _ want _ to know that, but she did. Zoe didn’t have feelings like that for her. Things between her and Zoe would have to stay strictly friends with benefits. 

 

But, god, Alana hated it. 

 

  * _-•———————————•-•_



 

Three months later, Alana was texting Evan desperately. 

 

_ UselessLesbian: evan i fucked up _

_ UselessLesbian: I fucked up real bad _

_ TreeBoi: what happened????????? _

_ UselessLesbian: I have feelings for Zoe _

_ UselessLesbian: feelings that I really should not have with this whole “no strings” thing  _

_ UselessLesbian: it’s awful _

_ UselessLesbian: I felt like this before but _

_ UselessLesbian: everything we do is just reminding me of how much I love her _

_ UselessLesbian: and I want to stop _

_ UselessLesbian: but I don’t know HOW _

_ TreeBoi: uhhhhh just tell her that you think you would be better not doing it anymore? _

_ TreeBoi: idk I’m sorry I’m bad with advice _

_ UselessLesbian: no I’m just being stupid _

_ UselessLesbian: thx ev _

 

  * _-•———————————•-•_



 

Alana opened her door to Zoe’s very serious and slightly concerning expression. 

 

“Alana, we need to talk.” 

 

Alana could swear that her heart skipped a beat. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“What we’ve….. been doing.”

 

_ Shit, she found out about my feelings and now she’s going to hate me. Great. Wonderful. Amazing.  _

 

“I think we need to stop. It’s not- it’s not because of you, or anything, it’s- god, this is stupid, what am I doing?” She laughed nervously, staring at her feet. “I have feelings for you, and I feel like I’m taking advantage of you by continuing this- this  _ thing _ ! And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, because  _ I’m  _ the one who said no strings attached and  _ I’m  _ the one who fucking attached strings and that’s my fault and I’m sorry and I’m going to go.” She took one last look up at Alana before turning on her heel and walking as fast as she could out of the dorm. 

 

_ Well, shit.  _

**Author's Note:**

> @orchidsdoodles || art instagram/amino  
> @thybemusicals || main ig/tumblr
> 
> Hope you liked it!! <3


End file.
